Silence In The Library
by CrazyViolinist
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, and Jenny arrive at the holy grail of books, simply called The Library. But there is something terribly wrong and the only advice they are given... is to run. [Second story in my 'Jenny Universe' series.]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who. The only thing I own in this story are the words coming from Jenny's mouth. Enjoy. Oh and remember... there is a reason to be afraid of the dark.**

* * *

"Books!" said The Doctor flipping a switch on the console board and grabbed his long coat. "People never really stop loving books." He pulled open the doors of the Tardis and stepped out taking a deep breath.

"Where are we?" asked Jenny stepping out of the Tardis behind Donna.

"No, no, Jenny. The correct question is _when_ are we?" said Donna with a smile.

"Quite right. It's the 51st Century. By now, you've got holvids, direct-to-brain downloads, fiction mist…"

"Fiction mist?" asked Jenny skipping up to her father's side as they walked.

"Oh yeah, a mist that let's you live almost any like you want. The popular of fiction mists let you live any book; like you're watching a play but also are a part of it. Anyway, even with all of that fun stuff." he said turning back to Donna and Jenny with a smile. "You need the smell; the smell of books, ladies… deep breath." With that he flung open a pair of door and they entered a gigantic corridor that was lined with marble columns, even the walls were made of marble. It was beautiful. "The Library." stated The Doctor was they walked down the marbled hall. "So big, it doesn't need a name, just a great big 'THE.'"

"It's like a city." said Donna in wonder.

"It's a world, literally, a world."

"A beautiful world." said Jenny giving a laugh and running down the stairs toward the end of the corridor.

"A world? How can it be a world?" asked Donna.

"The whole core of the planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever, and up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, 'Bridget Jones'… 'Monty Python's Big Red Book.' Brand new editions specially printed. Oi, don't lean out that far." said The Doctor pulling Jenny, who was halfway over the marble railing that over looked part of the planet, back on her feet.

"Oh come on spoil sport. What good life if you can't live a little?" she asked smirking up at him.

"I never said you shouldn't live a little, just not over the edge of a balcony that has over a 500 foot drop. Also, it'd be a shame to get any sort of blood on these books."

"So, my life ranks lower than books." teased Jenny.

"In this case, yeah."

"Speaking of books." said Donna interrupting the father-daughter playful banter. "Do you know what types of book these are?" she asked looking at The Doctor.

"Well, we're near the equator, so…" he licked his index finger and held it up in the air, as if to judge which way a wind was blowing. "This must be… Biographies!" he shouted making Donna and Jenny jump. "I love biographies."

"Yeah, very you… always a death at the end." quipped Donna.

"You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size."

"Yes, we do get quite bigger as our bodies bloat with gases that are trying to get out." said Jenny off handedly as she lean back over the railing.

"Not what I meant. Oi!" he said pulling Jenny back on her feet and pulling a book from Donna's hands. "Spoilers." he said setting the book back on the railing.

"What?" asked Donna.

"These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. It'd spoil all the surprises, like peeking at the end."

"Can I read them?" asked Jenny picking up a book.

"What did I just say?" said The Doctor. "These books are from our future. Don't want to spoil the ending."

"No, you said, 'these books are from _your_ future', meaning Donna's."

"I meant our. We're time travelers, we could be in any number of these books without even knowing it. So, no peeking; no spoilers."

"Isn't traveling with you one big spoiler?" asked Donna with a smirk.

"I… try to keep you away from major plot developments, which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, cause you know what?" said The Doctor his face becoming slightly worried. "This is the biggest library in the universe. So, where is everyone?" They looked around and for the first time noticed something… it was completely silent. To Jenny, it seemed as though you could hear your own heart (or in her case hearts) beating. "It's silent." she said.

"The library?" said Donna as The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to turn on a computer. "The planet." he said. "The whole planet."

"Well, maybe it's a Sunday." Donna said.

"No, I never land on Sundays."

"What's wrong with Sundays?" asked Jenny as she stood next to her father.

"Sundays are boring." simply said The Doctor.

"Well, maybe everyone's… really, really, quiet." whispered Donna.

"Yeah, maybe." absentmindedly said The Doctor as he stared at the computer screen. "But they'd still show up on the system."

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?"

"Oh, you know, just passing."

"No, seriously. It was all, 'let's hit the beach' then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

"Now, that's interesting." wondered The Doctor ignoring Donna's question.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"Scanning for life-forms. If I do a scan looking for you basic humanoids, you know, your book reader, few limbs and a face..." The computer beeped and showed the number 3. "Apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, nobody home, but if I widen the parameters to any kind of life…" he pressed a few buttons on the key pad and the computer began to calculate once again. This time coming up with 1,000,000,000,000 and began to flash the word error. "A million million. Gives up after that." The Doctor said in awe. "A million million." he repeated as they look out over the biography section.

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." said Jenny.

"And not a sound." quietly said The Doctor. "A million million life-forms… and silence in The Library."

"But there's no one here." said Donna reiterating Jenny's statement. "There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." The travelers look at each other and then down at a pile of books. Donna and The Doctor both reached for the top book as Jenny held her breath watching. Just as they were about to open the book a female voice called out behind them, "Welcome." Donna and The Doctor gave a start and quickly pulled their hands away from the book while jenny gave a small, muffled yell. They backed from the books glancing nervously at each other before Donna spoke in a small, quiet voice, "That came from in here." she said pointing behind them to the room where the Tardis was parked.

"Yeah." quietly said The Doctor as the three of them walked back up the stairs.

"Well, at least we can rule out talking books for the most part." said Jenny as Donna and The Doctor nodded quietly. They reentered the room they had started in and for the first time Jenny noticed that the sunlight was streaming through the windows high above their heads, giving the room an ancient feeling. Suddenly a whirring noise filled the silent room and they saw what looked to be like modern art turn its top piece toward them. There was nothing to unusual about the statue except for the fact that it had a face protruding from the middle of the top piece, or the 'head' if you will. "I am courtesy node 710/aqua. Please enjoy The Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo." said the female automated face.

"That face, it looks real." said Donna as the three of them came to stand in front of it.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." said The Doctor.

"But a statue with a real face, though?" she questioned. "It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but, really, it's fine." stammered The Doctor, but neither Donna or Jenny fully believed him.

"_Additional_…" continued the courtesy node. "There follows a brief message from the head librarian for you urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux automate decency filter. Message follows. 'Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. We can't… oh, they're here. Arg, slarg, snick.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here." softly said The Doctor. Donna looked at him in confusion as Jenny looked around the room suddenly feeling as though they were being watched. "Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor asked the courtesy node.

"One additional message." said the node. "This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5011…"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine. Just play it." impatiently said The Doctor.

"Message follows. 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember… if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends." The Doctor stared thoughtfully at the node as it shut off. He looked around the room; eyes taking in every little aspect of it. "Donna." he said absentmindedly.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows."

"Why? What's in the shadows?" she asked The Doctor as he turned to leave the room, but she didn't get an answer. The Doctor called out to Jenny who was halfway across the room and gave her the same warning. With that they exited into another room that was stacked to the ceiling with books. Jenny looked around the enormous room and could help but think how beautiful this place not just outside but inside as well. Her hands itched to hold a book, any book, but she followed her dad's warning; she definitely didn't want to spoil the ends of any adventures she might go on. It would ruin the fun of the adventure. "So," said Donna as they walked through corridor and corridor of books. "We weren't just in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit." said The Doctor. "I got a message on the psychic paper." He held up the pad for them to read. "What do you think… cry for help?"

"The Library. Come as soon as you can. X" read Jenny. "X?"

"A cry for help… with a kiss?" said Donna taking the pad away from The Doctor and gave him a mocking smirk.

"Oh, we've all done that." he said taking back the pad.

"Done what and why is there an 'x' at the end?" asked Jenny looking back and forth between Donna and The Doctor.

"It's a quick, simple way of sending someone a kiss through a letter?" explained The Doctor.

"So… in other words, someone just kissed you."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Who's it from?" asked Donna.

"No idea." said The Doctor. Suddenly from behind, Jenny heard a zapping noise. She turned and noticed that all the lights behind them were going out one by one. "Dad." she said softly but he didn't hear her as he was talking with about who this mysterious letter person could be. Jenny's eyes grew wider as the lights began to shut off quicker. "Dad." she said again this time a bit louder as fear began to wash over her; fear of the dark.

"But why are we here?" Donna asked The Doctor. "Why did you…"

"Dad!" yelled Jenny fear now evident in her voice as she backed up till she was almost standing between the other two. The Doctor and Donna finally saw the lights going out and the darkness creeping closer. "What's happening?" asked Donna fear seeping into her voice.

"Run!" yelled The Doctor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed part one. Please hit that review button and let me know what you thought. Oh and I gonna keep posting new chapters every Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed Jenny's hand and the three of them took off down the aisle of books, staying just ahead of the darkness. Close to the end of the corridor they found a door, but to their horror it wouldn't open.

"What, is it locked?" frantically asked Donna.

"It's jammed. The wood's warped." yelled The Doctor pushing against it.

"It's getting closer." yelled Jenny pushing herself up against the wall. She was terrified. She didn't know why the darkness scared her so much and, that in its self, made her all the more scared.

"Sonic it!" yelled Donna. "Use the thingy!"

"I can't. It's wood." The Doctor yelled back in frustration.

"What, it doesn't do wood?" incredulously said Donna.

"Hang on, hang on… if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface." said The Doctor

"Just do something!" screamed Jenny, her hearts racing so fast she thought they were going to explode.

"Oh, get out of the way!" yelled Donna pushing The Doctor aside and ramming her foot against the door successfully causing it to swing open. "In, in, in." urged The Doctor, which he really didn't have to do because Donna and Jenny dashed in at the speed of light. Once in he and Donna slammed the doors shut and The Doctor slid a thick book between the door handles. Jenny watched as her father and Donna secured the room, her intense fear disappearing as soon as it had started. She still had no idea why she had felt that way but, she wasn't complaining no that it was gone. She suddenly heard a whirring sound behind her. She spun around ready to put a fight only to see floating wooden ball with a camera coming out of it. She just stared at the thing as she heard her dad come up behind and talk to it. "Oh! Hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" The wooden ball thing gave a shutter, snapped the camera eye shut, and suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

"What is it?" asked Donna.

"Security camera." said The Doctor giving it a light tap with his foot. "Switched its self off."

"There's something about it… I can't quite." said Jenny, reaching out to touch the security camera. But as soon as she touched it, it gave of a quick electric shock, not very strong, but it still caused Jenny to crumble to the ground unconscious. "Jenny!" cried out Donna as she fell to her knees beside her. The Doctor quickly knelt on the other side of his daughter and immediately checked her over for injuries. "She's alright. It didn't harm her." he said of a minute causing Donna to let out a sigh of relief. As a extra precaution he pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan of her body for deadly 'things', letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't find any.

"But why did it do that?" asked Donna still mildly worried as she pulled Jenny's head onto her lap.

"Possibly just an electrical build up. I don't think it meant any harm." he said jumping and once again approached the security camera. He carefully lifted up the camera, just in case it shocked him too, and began to sonic the camera lens, hoping to get it to pop open. After a few minutes of silence, The Doctor spoke, "Nice door skills, Donna." he said referring to her killing the door open.

"Yeah, well," she said ran a hand over Jenny's hair, like a mother would do when her child was sick. "You know, boyfriends… sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that?" she looked over at The Doctor. "What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly." he said off handedly.

"Are we safe here?" she asked looking around.

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." he said glancing off to his side. Donna looked and saw a sign that read, 'The Shop' and 'Entrance this way.' She was about to reply when The Doctor let out a triumphant yell, "Gotcha!"; he had finally gotten the security camera to turn back on. However, at the same time, Jenny bolted straighter up and yelled, "Dad, stop!" causing Donna to jump and The Doctor's head to snap toward her. He casted a quick glance down at the camera still in his hands and saw something that made him pause. Just above the camera was a screen and across that screen were moving words that read, 'No, stop it! No, no!'

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he quickly apologized and set the camera down. "It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera." said Donna helping Jenny stand up.

"It is." he said standing up too. "It's an alive one."

"It's a girl." said Jenny. When all she heard was silence she looked up at the other two and saw them giving her strange looks. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You said it was a girl?" said The Doctor.

"I know."

"How can you possibly know if it's a girl; _it's_ a machine."

"Well, I…" began to explain Jenny, but at the looks of worry/bewilderment on her dad and Donna's faces, she thought better of it. If she told them that while she was unconscious she had seen a young girl talking to two other men in a house and then watched her crumple to the ground in pain while hearing the sonic screwdriver pulsing, they would think she was loosing it. "I don't know really." she lied. "Maybe I just would like to think of the live security camera as a girl and not a boy." The Doctor and Donna just looked at each other and shrugged; letting the topic go… for now. The Doctor glanced back down at the camera and saw another row of words cross the screen. "Others are coming." read The Doctor.

"Others?" asked Donna. "What's it mean, 'others'?" The Doctor shook his head as Jenny felt a tiny spot of fear creep back in her mind. She shut he eyes, concentrating on blocking out that feeling of fear, when she saw it again. She was in a house and two older men were leaning over the little girl who was laying on the floor. She tried to get their attention just like last time but they still didn't seem to know she was there. She moved closer and heard the girl whisper, "The Library is breached. Others are coming." She moved in for a closer look but the sound of her name being called out caused to snap her eyes open and she was back in The Library.

"Jenny." The Doctor called out again this time getting a response as Jenny opened her eyes. Jenny shook her head and turned to her father's worried face. "Sorry." she said. "Must still have some cobwebs in my head from the shock." The Doctor stilled looked like he didn't believe but let it drop again as Donna began to talk to a courtesy node that was in the room.

"Excuse me." she said. "What does it mean 'others'?"

"That's barely more than a speak-your-weight machine. It can't help you." said The Doctor as the nodes' 'head' turned to Donna.

"So why's it got a face?"

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." said the automated male voice.

"It's a real face?" cried out Donna in shock as she turned to The Doctor.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy." continued the node.

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it!" said Donna beginning to freak out.

"It's the 51st Century." said The Doctor calmly coming up behind Donna. "That's basically like donating a park bench." He tried to calm her down but that sentence only caused Donna to freak out even more.

"It's donating a face!" she yelled as she quickly backed away.

"I think it's kind of cool." said Jenny stepping closer to the node looking at the face. The Doctor smiled at her but then grabbed Donna around the middle. "No, wait, no." he yelled pulling her close keeping her away from the shadow right behind her.

"Oh! Oi, hands!" he said slapping his hands off her waist.

"The shadow, look." he said holding his hands up and nodding down to the floor.

"What about it?" she asked as Jenny came to stand beside her.

"Count the shadows." said Jenny remembering what the first node had said. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, which had a huge hole in the center causing light to flood the center of the room. He looked back down at the shadow and then around the room.

"One." counted Donna. "There, I counted it. One shadow."

"Yeah." muttered The Doctor still looking around the room. "But what's casting it?" He was becoming more and more concerned that he couldn't find any object that could cast a pointed shadow. Donna and Jenny spun around and took a look about the room as well; their concern level raising as well when they realized what The Doctor was talking about. "Oh! I'm thick!" he suddenly yelled making Donna and Jenny jump out of their skin. "Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head!" The Doctor followed an electrical buzzing sound to a short corridor and watched as a light began to flicker.

"Power must be going." said Jenny as she and Donna also watched the light flicker.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun." said The Doctor.

"Then why's it dark?" asked Donna worry seeping into her voice.

"It's not dark." relied The Doctor his voice hard as he began to realize what was happening and how much danger they were all in.

"Then what is it?" asked Jenny her voice fearful. The Doctor didn't reply, he just watched the light flick ominously, that is until Donna touched his arm. "That shadow." she said looking at the floor. "It's gone." The Doctor and Jenny looked down and sure enough the pointed shadow had disappeared.

"We need to get back to the Tardis." said The Doctor urgently.

"Why?" asked Donna becoming more worried.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." he replied.

"How can a shadow move?" asked Jenny. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was but off by the courtesy nodes voice repeating the same two sentences. "Reminder, The Library has been breached. Others are coming."

"What does that mean? What others?" asked Donna looking frantically around the room. Jenny closed her eyes for a second and saw the same room and people as before, only now the little girl was sitting up. "There's more people in my library." cried the little girl into the arms of who Jenny could only assume was her father. Jenny opened her eyes again and saw her dad and Donna casting worried glances around the room as the node continued to repeat the sentences. "Maybe, by 'others' it means other people." she suggested, but neither The Doctor nor Donna had a chance to respond as a crash was heard from one of the door. A bright light and sparks of electricity, which made The Doctor and Donna jump back a few feet, accompanied the crash. Jenny, however, took a tiny step closer as the doors flew and in walked six figures wearing spacesuits. The first spaceman who had walked through the door came up to The Doctor and smiled at him fondly as she said, "Hello, Sweetie."

* * *

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"See, I told you… people." said Jenny stepping closer to the woman in the spacesuit.

"How did you know?" asked Donna grabbing her arm.

"I… just had a feeling, I guess." Jenny replied. The Doctor sent her a calculating look, he knew something was going on with her, but he couldn't quite place it. He turned his gaze to the woman in front of him and said in a hard, cold voice, "Get out."

"Doctor." muttered Donna as Jenny muttered, "Dad." as if to remind him of his manners. But it didn't really work as he walked in the center of the astronauts and continued giving orders. "All of you turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to The Library and lived. They won't believe you."

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We got breathers." said the woman who had addressed The Doctor, completely ignoring The Doctor's warning. She pulled her helmet off to reveal herself and Jenny thought that she had never seen a prettier woman. Her skin was a beautiful olive color, gorgeous grey eyes that held warm and mischief, and thick, curly brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. There was something about that Jenny could tell they would be get along fantastically.

"How do you know they're not androids?" asked another astronaut.

"Cause I've dated androids. They're rubbish." said the woman.

"Who is this?" asked another astronaut, who's name was Strackman Lux, as walked up to the woman in a huff. "You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." he said in frustration. The Doctor, Donna, and Jenny could immediately by this man's voice and demeanor that they were not going to like him.

"I lied. I'm always lying. Bound to be others." said the woman calmly. The man gave her an unfriendly look and then turned to another one of 'his' team. "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." A pretty young girl behind him jumped into action and began searching for the contracts in their equipment.

"You came through the north door, yeah?" said the woman turning back to The Doctor. "How was that much damage?"

"Please, just leave." he replied. "I'm asking you, seriously and properly, just lea… hang on, did you say 'expedition'?" he said sharply turning to the annoying man.

"_My_ expedition. I funded it." he said sourly.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." said The Doctor with a look of exasperation coming over his face as he looked around at the other men and women astronauts.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" asked the first woman.

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Ah." The woman extended her hand in a formal greeting and introduced herself. "Professor River Song, archaeologist." she said with a smirk.

"River Song, lovely name." said The Doctor as he gave River's hand a quick shake. "As you're leaving and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again, not one living thing. Not here, not ever… stop right there!" he yelled out as he saw one of the female astronauts. "What's your name?" asked The Doctor as he ran over and pulled her back to the group.

"Anita." she said.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." finished The Doctor as he stared around the group. But no one looked remotely scared, the only looks he got were confused and 'this guys a loon'. "No, bit more scared than that." said The Doctor and this time he got mildly concerned with the only remotely scared face coming from Miss Evangelista. "Okay, do for now." he said.

"I might help if you tell them what they should be afraid of." muttered Jenny, but The Doctor ignored her. "You," he said pointing to one of the men. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Dave," said the man.

"Ok, Dave…" said The Doctor directing him to the other door.

"Oh, well, 'other Dave', because that's… the proper Dave is the pilot." Other Dave gestured to the pilot. "He was the first Dave, so when we…"

"Other Dave, the way you came…" The Doctor's voice faded a bit as he marched Other Dave to the door the expedition had originally come through. Donna took this time of relative quiet to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Donna Noble." she said turning to River. You're name really is wonderful. Did you're parents choose it?"

"No, I did. Didn't really like the name they originally gave me."

"Must have been something like Gertrude of Frances then, aye."

"Yeah, something like that." replied River with a smile on her face as she turned to Jenny. "And look at you." she said her smile growing. "You look so beautiful love."

"Thank you." said Jenny getting the feeling that this woman knew her and for many years, which greatly confused Jenny because she had never met this woman before. "I'm Jenny." she said holding out a hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." said River with a smile. "What exactly is he so worried about?" she asked.

"No idea." replied Donna.

"Every time we've asked he either doesn't answer or changes the subject. It's getting quite annoying really." said Jenny frowning over at her dad who was taking with Other Dave by the door.

"Oh I know the feeling. Couldn't you just slap him sometimes." said River with a smile.

"Every day." said Donna as The Doctor walked back to the middle of the circle yelling over his shoulder to Other Dave. "Seal up that door, we'll find another out."

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista." said Strackman gesturing to Evangelista as he handed her the contracts.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Lux's personal… everything." she said walking up to the three time travelers. "You need to sign these contracts, agreeing that your individual experience inside The Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." said The Doctor as he, Donna, and Jenny took a contract. "Yeah, lovely. Thanks." said Donna at the same time, and then, without warning, both of them ripped the contracts in half and threw them away.

"Hang on, did you say Felman Lux? That's what those node thingys were saying earlier. Did you supply them for The Library." asked Jenny, but she once again received no answer and she was not happy about that. So she held up her contract and repeated what the others had done, ripped it right down the middle and tossed it aside. Strackman Lux glared at the three of them and stepped forward. "My family built this library. I have right." he said.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." said River before addressing The Doctor. "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." he replied.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here is long dead." stated River.

"Bet your life?" he asked River who gave a devious smirk. "Always." she replied.

"What are you doing?" asked Strackman walking over to Other Dave who was sealing up the door just like The Doctor had said.

"He said seal the door." said Other Dave.

"You're taking orders from him?" said Strackman annoyance clear in his voice.

"Torch." called out The Doctor walking up to Strackman who held up his flashlight for him.

"Spooky, isn't it." said Other Dave as he watched Strackman's face cloud in confusion as he realized that he had done what The Doctor ordered without realizing it. The Doctor walked to the other side of the room and shown the torch into a dark section. Jenny came to stand next to him. "So, _are_ you going to tell us what we should be afraid of?" The Doctor didn't say anything causing Jenny to sigh. She really didn't want to con the information out of her father but at the moment it seemed like the only way she'd get an answer from him. "Come on, you can tell me." she said batting her eyes at him. "Oh well, since you're not going to tell me then I'll just have to just have to test it for myself." she extended a foot, but before she could even bring her foot down an centimeter The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark." he said never taking his eyes off the dark corridor as he scanned it with the flashlight. "But they're wrong, cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" asked Donna coming behind the pair.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark and that is way you need to stay as far away from it as possible." answered The Doctor glaring mostly at Jenny. "You felt that fear didn't you?" he asked his daughter. "When we first saw the lights going out. Don't deny it, I saw it in your face."

"Well yeah, but it's gone now." said Jenny with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Remember that fear. It's what will most likely keep you alive. So remember it." said The Doctor with a determined look, but Jenny and Donna could see an intense worry in his eyes. "Lights!" he suddenly said as he let go of Jenny and rounded back to the group of archaeologist. "That's what we need. Lights. You got lights?" he asked.

"What for?" asked River as everyone pulled out a flashlight (apart from the three time travelers that is).

"For a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out." explained The Doctor.

"Oi, do as he says." River was rewarded with a look of disbelief from Strackman Lux. "You're not listening to this man?" he asked her.

"Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access The Library database, see what you can find out about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office." ordered River as she picked up her gear.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" asked Strackman.

"I don't fancy you." she called out over her shoulder.

"Probably I can help you." The Doctor said walking up to Proper Dave who was already sitting at a database unit. Before Proper Dave could say anything River voice rang out through the room. "Pretty boy, with me I said." Donna leaned up against a desk and stared at The Doctor with a smirk on her face. The Doctor looked back at her in confusion, until it hit him. "Oh _I'm _pretty boy." he said in shock.

"Yes! Ooh, that came out a bit quick." said Donna casting a funny grimace to Jenny who held back laughter.

"Pretty?" asked The Doctor pointing to himself.

"Meh. What do you think Jenny?" Donna turned to Jenny who shrugged. "You're no where near as pretty as Roger Curbishley, but you really aren't all that bad to look at." she said.

"Huh." simply mused The Doctor as he made his way over to River. "Don't let your shadows cross!" he warned everyone in the room. "Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

"How could a shadow be infected?" asked Other Dave as The Doctor walked away.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Evangelista asked Anita and Other Dave who were pulling out all the lights.

"No, we're fine." said Anita casting a glance at Other Dave.

"I could just, you know, hold things." she stammered.

"No, really, we're okay." said Other Dave. Miss Evangelista gave a nod of her head and hurried off to stand by Strackman. Other Dave and Anita looked at each other and let out small laughs. Donna watched the interaction and gave a small frown when Evangelista was turned away. "Couldn't she help?" she asked coming over to them casting a glance back to Evangelista.

"Trust me, I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's, uh…" said Other Dave with a laugh.

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom." finished Anita. "We had to go back for her… twice." she said snickering. Donna turned and look back at Evangelista and her heart went out to her; Donna knew what it was like to have everyone think that you were too stupid or klutsy to help.

Jenny watched her dad and River off in the far corner; they weren't really doing anything apart from The Doctor watching River unpack her equipment. She moved closer; there was something about River that was intriguing and she could tell that her dad thought so too, what with the way he was 'inspecting' her. She came to stand just off to their left and heard her dad clear his throat as River pulled out a small, old blue book. "Thanks." she said as she flipped through the pages.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"The usual… for coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?"

"You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly food one, actually."

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then?" said River as if she hadn't even heard The Doctor. "Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, um… crash of the Byzantium… have we done that yet?" she asked looking up at The Doctor, but seeing the his blank face she continued. "Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um…" she flipped a few more pages backwards in the book. "Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" She looked up and once again was met with a blank expression. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Hoo! Life with a time traveler. Never knew it could be such hard work. Um…" she looked back up at The Doctor staring into his eyes, but the smile quickly faded away as she took a closer look at him. "Look at you." she gasped. "You're young."

"I'm really not, you know." said The Doctor.

"No, but you are. You're eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you." said River cupping a side of his face with her hand.

"You've seen me before, then?"

"Doctor." softly said River as she lowered her hand. "Please tell me you know who I am." she pleaded.

"Who are you?" he asked looking confused.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Jenny jumping into the conversation. She had stayed quiet this long but there was something nagging her about this woman, or maybe it was the fact that she was too close to her dad. She didn't know but she sure wanted to find out who this mysterious woman was.

"Jenny…" said River softly.

"No, this doesn't make sense. I have just met you, but there's something in me that feels as though we have known each other for years. Who are you, Professor River Song? Who are you?" she said.

"Spoilers." sadly sighed River.

"What, no, no, just tell us. It won't change anything. Just tell me…"

"Jenny… no." softly said The Doctor putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder to calm her. Jenny turned to say something but was cut of as a sound filled the room. Everyone looked around as Proper Dave shouted out, "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off."

"What is that? Is that an alarm?" asked Other Dave.

"Doctor." said Donna stepping toward him as she recognized the sound. "Doctor, that sounds like…"

"Yeah, it is. It's a phone." he said finishing her sentence.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What you mean like a phone, an everyday phone, like the ones from the 21st Century." asked Anita.

"But that's impossible." said Other Dave. The Doctor walked over to Proper Dave, offering his services and input. Jenny suddenly had an idea, and voluntarily closed her eyes. She was immediately placed in the living room of the house. It seemed as though some time had passed, as the little was no longer crying on the floor. She was now coloring what seemed to be all of The Library and the two men where in the kitchen. But what really caught her attention was the ringing phone a few feet from the girl… and it was ringing in perfect sync with that inside The Library. Proper Dave was calling this little girl, but why. Why would The Library security protocols take them here.

Meanwhile, everyone else outside the little shop in The Library was still looking around for the source of the ringing. "I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding, just that noise." said Proper Dave as typed away on the keyboard.

"But it's a phone." said Donna in confusion.

"Let me try something." said The Doctor, pushing Proper Dave out of the way as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Okay. Doesn't like that. Let's try something else." he said when the computer angrily beeped at him. Everyone began to crowd around him in curiosity, well everyone except Jenny, who still had her eyes closed. She watched the girl call out to her dad that the phone was ringing, but she surprised them both when he said it wasn't ringing. The little girl looked over at the phone in curiosity and went to pick it up. But the moment she reached for it the phone stopped ringing. Suddenly, both girls heard a voice coming from the TV, and it was a voice Jenny recognized, it was The Doctor. "Ok, here it comes." he said as his face appeared on the TV. Jenny watched as everyone's faces clouded with confusion as they stared at the little girl. "Hello." said The Doctor bewildered.

"Hello. Are you in my television?" asked the girl.

"Well… no, I'm… I'm sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my dad?"

"Yeah, or your mum. That'd be lovely."

"Something weird's going on here." said Jenny. The Doctor's face suddenly clouded over. "Is there someone beside you?" he asked the little girl but never got an answer as the girl gasped. "I know you. You were in my library."

"Your library?" said The Doctor.

"The library has never been on television before. What have you done?"

"Uh, well, uh… I just rerouted the interface." said The Doctor and suddenly the picture disappeared and the little girl was once again watching cartoons. "No." yelled Jenny but it wasn't just in the living room that she spoke it was also in The Library. Everyone turned to look at her and saw that she was standing in the middle of the room with her eyes shut. River and Donna walked over to her and tried to get her to open her eyes, but failed.  
What happened? What was that?" asked Evangelista. But she went unheard as Donna and River became more concerned that they couldn't get Jenny to open her eyes and The Doctor began furiously type on the keyboard again. "I need another terminal." he said dashing away. "Keep working on those lights! We need those lights and get her eyes open." he yelled that last part to Donna and River.

"You heard him, people, let there be light." said River as she and Donna lowered Jenny to the ground and watched in concern as her eyes frantically darted behind her eyelids, like she was having a nightmare. The Doctor began furiously working at another terminal in the room and his eyes caught River's blue book sitting next to him. Even though he knew it was not only wrong but possibly dangerous to look at it's contents, he couldn't help but wonder how Professor River Song was connect to him. The answers that lay hidden in the blue book called out to him as he slowly reached out a hand and picked it up. A hand suddenly appeared and took the book from him. "Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book." said River as she tightly held the book in her hand. "It's against the rules."

"What rules?" he asked.

"Your rules." she simply said before going back to Donna and Jenny. "What do we do?" asked Donna holding onto Jenny.

"Lay her down; don't want her to fall if something happens." said River. Donna nodded in agreement and slowly lowered Jenny to the ground resting her head on her lap. "We got to find a way. There's got to be a way to get them back. Security." muttered Jenny her face contorting in concentration.

"What's happening to her?" asked Donna worriedly.

"I'm not sure." said River. "Has she touched anything strange? Anything come in contact with her that's different from what you've touched, smelled, eaten?"

"No. Wait, actually, yeah. When we first came in this room there was this security camera thing, Jenny touched it and it shocked her. She was unconscious for a few minutes." River just nodded her head as she kept trying to wake Jenny. Meanwhile, in the living room Jenny was watching the girl frantically flip through channel after channel on the TV looking for The Doctor. Jenny paced back and forth wondering out loud that there had to be a way to get them back on the TV. She was pretty sure now that this girl was connected with that library in some way, she just didn't know how. "Most likely security." said Jenny to herself. Jenny looked back at the girl and saw her open the bottom part of the control and start pressing the buttons there. Suddenly she felt something slam into her stomach. Back in The Library, books had started flying off the shelves. The Doctor looked around in utter confusion. "What's that?" he asked as he dodged a book. "I didn't do that. Did you do that?" he yelled over to Proper Dave at the other terminal.

"Not me." he replied. Donna covered Jenny's head with her body but couldn't stop books from hitting her stomach. The Doctor went back to typing hoping to find some answers, but all he got was an access denied screen and the word CAL. "What's CAL?" he shouted.

"Stop! Stop it. Stop!" yelled Jenny, her face contorting in worry. Even though she was in the living room she knew that the little girl was causing something unpleasant to happen in The Library. Finally the books stopped flying and everyone hurried along with their jobs. Donna straightened up from covering Jenny's body and saw Miss Evangelista in the corner freaking out. "Watch her." she asked River who was taking some reading of Jenny. Donna gently laid Jenny's head on the floor and went over to Evangelista. "You all right?" she asked taking the scared girl's hand.

"What's that? What's happening?" asked Evangelista.

"I don't know. Oh, thanks for, um, you know, offering to help with the lights."

"They don't want me. They think I'm stupid cause I'm pretty."

"Course they don't. Nobody thinks that." contradicted Donna.

"No, they're right, though." said Evangelista. "I'm a moron, me. My dad said I had the I.Q. of plankton, and I was pleased."

Donna laughed. "See? That's funny."

"No, no, I really was pleased. Is that funny?" said Evangelista almost in accusation.

"No, no." Donna quickly said with a straight face. Both women jumped when the books started flying around the room again and Jenny once more was shouting stop.

"What's causing that?" asked River as she shielded Jenny. "Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?"

"Stop!" yelled Jenny one more time before her eyes flew open at the same moment the books stopped.

"Jenny." said River. "It's going to be alright. You're back now. Donna." Donna turned and saw Jenny sitting up.

"Jenny. Oh thank god, you're okay. What happened?"

"I don't know." lied Jenny.

"Is she awake?" yelled The Doctor.

"Yes. No harm done except for a few bruises from the books." said River.

"Molto Bene." he said hurrying over and crouched down beside his daughter. He stared her in the eyes and Jenny could see concern, but mostly a stern curiosity. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know wh…" began Jenny but was cut off The Doctor.

"No, no more lies. Tell me what you've been seeing every time you close your eyes. Jenny." he said when she didn't reply right away.

"I go to a room in a house. There is this little girl, the little girl's father, and a man by the name of Dr. Moon. I don't know where the house is, but it's the same place every time." she said sitting up.

"This has happened before?" asked Donna. Jenny just nodded her head; she was starting to feel a little funny.

"It first started happening after you touched the security camera, am I right?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah. I saw the girl on the ground and I heard…Dad, I think she's connected to The Library somehow. When I first saw her I could hear your sonic screwdriver and I saw you on the television just a little bit ago. Also after you disappeared from the television, she started pressing all these buttons on the remote which made something happen here." said Jenny.

"Books started flying everywhere. Do you think the little girl could have done that?" asked River.

"Well, it's either her or the remote… or the house… or the two men… or…" The Doctor started rambling but was cut off by Donna.

"Doctor…" she said with a nudge on his shoulder.

"Right, what we need to do now is figure out what's going on here. There's more here than just Vashta Nerada." he stood up and was about to get every bodies attention when he looked back at his daughter as she stood up. "Oh and, don't close your eyes again."

"What? Why?" she said but put a hand to her head and stumbled back into Donna.

"Because, if I'm right, and I am, then the more time you spend over there in that house the more being trapped there permanently becomes a higher risk."

"Well, you're wrong, cause I just spent a good amount of time there and I don't… feel… anything…" said Jenny as she sagged more in Donna; her head felt as if it was spinning and she felt as if she were in the wrong place. Like this was the dream instead of reality.

"You're feeling it aren't you. You're feeling the pull into that house. Jenny, whatever you do, don't close your eyes, cause the next time you do… you might just stay there." Jenny gave a nod as Donna steered her to sit down with her back against a desk. The Doctor jumped up on the desk next to Jenny and sat down calling out for everyone's attention. Once everyone was standing in front of him, he started firing off questions. "How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" he asked looking at River mostly.

"Ask Mr. Lux." simply said River.

"CAL, what is it?" he said turning his full attention to Strackman.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Mr. Lux snidely replied. Donna gave a roll of her eyes as she bent down next to Jenny, who was holding her head and looked to be in a bit of pain, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life." said The Doctor hopping off the table and strode until he was inches from Strackman's face. "And not just from what's living in this library. You see, that's my daughter," he said gesturing over at Jenny without looking away from Mr. Lux's eyes. "And she's in danger from something else that's here and I will not let any harm come to her if I can help it. So, unless you want to see me _very_ mad, which, trust me, you do not, then you will stop protecting a patent and answer my question."

"I too have a family and it is their pride that I am protecting." Donna had to give Mr. Lux points for not backing down from The Doctor.

"Well, funny think, Mr. Lux… I don't want to see anyone in this room die because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." said The Doctor, his eyes burning with something fiercer than determination. Donna stood up and edged closer to The Doctor, worried that he might accidently take it too far.

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River suddenly interjected, she could fell the tension in the air and wanted to cut it before it exploded. The Doctor looked over at her, his face unreadable. "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you." she said with a sigh. The Doctor looked from Strackman Lux and River his mouth opening and shutting but no sound came out. Donna gave a smirk, it wasn't every day The Doctor was speechless and River seemed to be a pro at it. Donna was going to have to get tips from her. "Ok, ok, ok." The Doctor finally blurted out. As he walked away from Strackman. "Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" Jenny lifted her head from her hands as River began to talk.

"There was a message from The Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet and then there was nothing for a hundred years." Jenny felt a pull back towards the 'house' but this felt different, as if she could feel the little girl was causing something to happen. She shook her head and stood up as Strackman spoke up. "It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in."

"Um, excuse me." said Evangelista.

"Not just now." commanded Strackman and she went quiet. Jenny was the only one to turn toward her and saw that she was looking at narrow passage in the wall that hadn't been there a second ago. She and Evangelista edged closer to it as River said, "There was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential." quickly said Strackman.

"I trust this man with my life, with everything." she said bending down to get something.

"You've only just met him."

"No, he's only just met me." said River as he began punching in something on an electronic piece of equipment.

"Um, this might be important, actually." came Evangelista's voice again.

"In a moment." said Strackman in exasperation, not taking his eyes off of River. Jenny looked back at Strackman in disgust before turning to Evangelista. "Let's just go check it out. It doesn't look like a very long passage, we'd be able to make it back here if something really bad happened." she said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's ok?" asked Evangelista.

"Oh yeah, I've done this loads of times." lied Jenny. With that both girls entered the passage, unbeknownst to anyone else in the room.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." said River as she showed it to The Doctor data message.

"4,022 saved. No survivors." he read.

"4,022… that's the exact number of people who were in The Library when the planet was sealed." said River.

"But how can 4,022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" asked Donna coming to stand by The Doctor.

"That's what we're here to find out." continued River.

"And so far, what haven't found, are any bodies." said Strackman. The Doctor glared at him. He really didn't like the man and not just because he was with holding information that could help Jenny. While all this was going on, Jenny and Evangelista exited the other side of the passage into another corridor. "It's not quite as dark in here." observed Evangelista.

"Yeah." said Jenny off handedly as she looked around for another door. "Let's try in here." she said seeing a door at the end off the hallway on their left.

"So, is that man really your dad?" asked Evangelista as Jenny opened the door and entered the room.

"Yep, why? Is that weird?" asked Jenny looking back at Evangelista.

"No, well, it's just that, he just look young to be a dad of someone your age."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, no… I'm calling your dad young."

"He's older than he looks, trust me."

"Oh." They both explored in silence for a few minutes before Evangelista said, "Did he adopt you?"

"Adopt?" questioned Jenny.

"You know, take you from where you were living first and then made you his daughter."

"Oh. That sounds right. Yes, I was adopted."

"Oh… ok." said Evangelista a little bit unsure at the way Jenny had answered. Suddenly a noise in the room caused both girls to jump. "What was that?" she asked nervously grabbing onto Jenny's arm.

"I don't know." said Jenny as one by one the lights started to flicker and go out.

"What's happening?" cried Evangelista, but Jenny didn't respond as she felt fear seep into her being; the dark was making her scared and she remembered her dad say why people where scared of the dark. Vashta Nerada was here.

"We need to get out of here now." she said as they backed up to the door they came through. Just as they were about to step through Evangelista noticed a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was just an ordinary chair, but it was the only thing that was shrouded in light that was shining in through a window over head. Evangelista ran over to it without a moments thought. "What are you doing?" yelled Jenny.

"The chair is in light. He said light is safe." yelled back Evangelista referring to what The Doctor had said.

"No, Evangelista, come back. It's not safe." Jenny said, she had to admit she was annoyed with the girl. But the annoyance diminished as she saw her run through a shadow as she reached the chair. It all happened so fast. One second Evangelista was motioning to her and the next her mouth opened in terror as all her flesh was stripped from her body. "NO!" screamed Jenny as she watched Miss Evangelista's skeleton slump to the ground.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this adventure. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think it means?" River asked The Doctor.

"But 4,022 survivors, yet there were no survivors. How can that even be possible?" asked Donna.

"That's enough. We are done talking about this." coldly announced Strackman. "That is until you sign the contracts."

"Look here _Mr. Lux_. I've just about had enough of you, so if you would please just shut you big, fat pie hole and let me…" The Doctor said his voice growing louder with each word; that is until Donna stopped him.

"Doctor." she said grabbing his arm and looking behind them. "Jenny, she's gone." The Doctor spun around and noticed that Donna was right; Jenny was missing. But before he could say anything they heard a scream, "NO!"

"That sounded like…" said Donna.

"Jenny!" yelled The Doctor as they ran through the hidden passage and into the other room. They ran to the middle of the room where Jenny was staring into space. "Jenny, are you alright?" asked Donna as The Doctor shown his flashlight over her looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Jenny." asked Donna again when she didn't reply. The Doctor shown the light on her face and they could see the blank expression there. "It's like she's in shock." said Anita.

"Jenny." said The Doctor softly. "Can you hear me?" He took the side of her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes, while Donna comfortingly rubbed Jenny's arms. "What happened? Why did you scream?" he asked again, but still got no answer; Jenny just kept looking straight ahead. The Doctor followed her eye line and saw the skeleton sitting up against the chair and his face clouded. "What is it?" asked River noticing the look. The Doctor only gave a nod in the direction of the skeleton and everyone turned and gasped at the sight.

"Everyone, careful. Stay in the light." said The Doctor.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." said Proper Dave.

"Where's Miss Evangelista?" asked Anita, suddenly aware of the lack of scared whimpering.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the books started flying." said Other Dave.

"She was here with me." softly said Jenny barely loud enough for everyone to here.

"Well, where is she go?" asked Strackman annoyance dripping from his voice. Everyone began to shine their flashlights around the room, everyone except Jenny and The Doctor that is who kept looking at the skeleton. "Wait, why did you say 'was'." asked River looking worriedly at Jenny. When she didn't respond River shakily pressed the comm. button on her suit and called out for Evangelista. "Miss Evangelista, please state your current…" but her voice faded as the all heard her voice echoed from the same room. They all froze and slowly turned to the skeleton on the floor. River moved closer to the body and spoke into her comm. again. "Please state your current… position." Once again her voice echoed around the room. River's voice was coming from the skeleton's suit too. River bent down, a ball of despair dropping heavily into her stomach. She reached around the skeleton and pulled forward a green glowing bar, which was also a communication unit. "It's her." whispered River in shock.

"Who?" asked Donna.

"Evangelista." said Jenny her voice still soft. Everyone stared down in shock and horror at the skeleton in front of them, the remains of Miss Evangelista. "It all happened so fast." said Jenny. "One second she was there and then the next was only her skeleton."

"When you screamed was that when it happened?" asked The Doctor looking back at his daughter. His face softened at the terror in her eyes; she had just witnessed something truly horrible. Jenny just nodded her head as Donna wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"But, that scream, it was only a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" asked Anita.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." said The Doctor as he ran a comforting hand up and down Jenny's back.

"What did?" continued Anita but she was cut off by another voice; a voice coming from the suit.

"Hello." said the voice.

"Um, I'm sorry, everyone. Um, this isn't going to be pleasant." said River softly. "She's ghosting."

"She's what?" asked Donna her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the skeleton.

"Hello? Excuse me." said the voice again and Donna looked at the skeleton in confusion. "I-I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me."

"That's… that's her. That's Miss Evangelista." softly said Donna recognizing the voice.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but could we just, you know?" said Proper Dave.

"This is her last moment. No, we can't." said River glancing back at the man. "A little respect, thank you."

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me." asked Evangelista's voice again.

"But that's Miss Evangelista." said Donna a bit confused.

"It's a data ghost." explained River. "She'll be gone in a moment." River pushed the button on her comm. and spoke to Evangelista in a calm, soothing voice. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked The Doctor.

"There's a neural replay in the communicator. Let's you send thought-mails. That's it there, those green lights." said The Doctor nodding toward the green bar near the comm. unit one of the green lights flickered and went out. "Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after-image."

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." said Anita, her eyes filled with pain, in fact everyone's eyes were filled with pain. Even is they didn't necessarily like Evangelista it was still hard to listen to her last moments.

"She's in there." said Donna moving closer to the skeleton, as Evangelista spoke again as another green light went out. "I can't see. I can't… where am I?"

"She's just brainwaves now. The pattern won't hold for long." said Proper Dave.

"She's conscious. She's thinking." said Donna her wavering from tears.

"Can't we do something." said Jenny, her voice wavering slightly too. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I can't see. I can't… I don't know what I'm thinking." said Evangelista.

"She's a footprint on the beach, and the tide's coming in." said The Doctor gently.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman, is she there?" asked Evangelista.

"What woman?" asked Strackman.

"She means… I think s-she means me." said Donna a few tears falling from her eyes as Evangelista again asked if the nice woman was there. River pushed her comm. and spoke, her voice strained but still calm and gentle. "Yes, she's here. Hang on." She held down the comm. button for a second before lifting off. "Go ahead." she said to Donna. "She can hear you."

"Hello? Are you there?" asked Evangelista.

"Help her." gently urged The Doctor, but Donna shook her head.

"She's dead." she said her voice breaking.

"Yeah. Help her." he said softly as Evangelista called out again, "Hello? Is that the nice woman?"

"Yeah, hello." said Donna trying her best to put on a brave voice. "Yeah, I'm… I'm… I'm here. You ok?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am?"

"It going to be alright. You're safe now."

"Tell Jenny, that what ever happened to me, it isn't her fault." Donna looked back at Jenny whose head was leaning against The Doctor's chest and tears filling her eyes. "I will." said Donna.

"Oh, and what I said before about being stupid… Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh." said Evangelista.

"Of course I won't. Course I won't tell them."

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

"I won't tell them. I s… I said I won't."

"Don't tell the other. They'll only laugh."

"I'm not going to tell them." said Donna tears falling down her face.

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh." said Evangelista again as she began to loop that saying. Everyone looked to the green lights and saw that only one remained and it was flickering something awful.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." said River as they listened to Evangelista's last couple of words. "I can't think. I… don't know. I… I… I… ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream…"

"Does anybody mind if I…" said River gesturing to the green bar as Evangelista kept repeating the words, 'ice cream'. Everyone one gave small nods and River walked up to Evangelista and disconnected the bar from the comm. unit silencing Evangelista forever.

"That was… that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." said Donna tears still running down her cheeks. The Doctor looked at Donna with compassion and placed a calming hand on her shoulder while still holding Jenny in a hug.

"No." said River as she ran her thumb over the dead green bar. "It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you." said The Doctor as he let go of Jenny and ran off with everyone following him. They re-entered the first room and The Doctor called out, "I'm going to need a packed lunch."

"Hang on." said River bending down over a pack.

"Not really the time to be thinking about food dad." said Jenny.

"It's not for me." he simply said bending down next to River. "What's in that book?" he asked her.

"Spoilers." she said pulling out a box.

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of…"

"To me." The Doctor cut her off. "Who are you to me?" River closed her eyes and looked saddened.

"Again, spoilers." was all she said as she opened the box. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." The Doctor stared at her for a minute hoping to get more out of her, but seeing that he wasn't he grabbed the box and jumped up. "Right, you lot!" he said turning to the others. "Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"No thanks. I've already met them and don't really want to again." said Jenny as everyone followed The Doctor over to a dark corner of the room. Instead, she sat down with her against a desk. She didn't like it here at the moment. She wished that she could be anywhere else after what she had just seen. Then she remembered that she could escape and, even though she knew the risks, she quickly closed her eyes and was back in the wonderful, Vashta Nerada free living room. The little girl was sitting in the living glaring at the TV obviously still trying to figure out how to get The Doctor back. "Darling," said the girl's dad. "Dr. Moon is going now. But he'd like a word with you alone. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. Moon." said the girl. Dr. Moon sent a quick thank you to the dad and made his way over to sit in front of the girl. Jenny watched as he began to talk; there was something about this man that didn't sit right with her. "Now, listen." he said. "This is important. There's the real world, and there's the world of nightmares. That's right, isn't it? You understand that?"

"Yes, I know, Dr. Moon." said the girl.

"What I want you to remember is this… and I know it's hard… the real world is a lie, and your nightmares are real. The Library is real. There _are_ people trapped in there, people who need to be saved. The shadows are moving again. Those people are depending on _you_. Only you can save them. Only you." said Dr. Moon. Jenny's eyes went wide, she knew there was more to this doctor. He was a part of it; a part of The Library and what was happening there and so was the girl. Jenny had figured that the little girl was a part of The Library, just not as big a role if this girl was their only chance for survival. As this was going through Jenny's head she watched Dr. Moon do something even more shocking; he looked right at her. "They are here." he said and Jenny gave a gasp as her eyes flew open. That was different, before no one knew she was there, no one could see her. But Dr. Moon had just spoken to her; as if he knew she was there all along. Jenny looked over to where everyone was standing and watched her dad searching the ground. Even though she really had no interest in seeing the Vashta Nerada again she came to stand behind Donna as River began to talk. "You travel with him, don't you?" she asked Donna looking over at her. "The Doctor… you and Jenny travel with him."

"What of it?" asked Donna looking at River as The Doctor asked Proper Dave to move. "You know him, don't you?" Donna continued.

"Oh, god, do I know that man." River replied. "We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is The Doctor in the days before he knew me. He looks at me, and… he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?" yelled Donna in frustration.

"Donna!" yelled The Doctor. "Quiet. I'm working."

"Sorry." simply said Donna.

"Donna." said River suddenly. "You're Donna… Donna Noble."

"Yeah, why?"

"I do know The Doctor… but in the future. _His_ personal future."

"So why don't you know me?" asked Donna. "Where am I in the future?" River didn't say anything to that and that scared Donna a bit.

"I know you can't tell us about our future but, please," asked Jenny causing River and Donna to look back at her. "Just tell me one thing… are we going to get out of here?" River just gave a soft smile. "I honestly don't know. This is all new for me too." she said. Donna and Jenny looked at each other, their faces determined. They were going to get out of here; they had to believe in that or their despair would over power them.

"Ok! Got a live one!" shouted The Doctor jumping up. "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow." he explained to everyone. "It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He picked bent back down and picked up a piece of chicken from the boxed lunch. Everyone crowded around as he tossed the chicken into the darkness and quicker than anyone could blink the meat was stripped and the bone clattered to the floor. "The piranhas of the air… the Vashta Nerada. Literally, 'the shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, 'most planets'? Not earth." asked Donna.

"Mm-hmm, earth and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." said The Doctor. Everyone looked around the room now frightened at what could really be around them. Jenny, though, watched as Proper Dave began to pull on his suit uncomfortably, as if something was wrong, very wrong.

"If they were on earth, we'd know." said Donna.

"Nah. Normally, they live on road-kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." continued The Doctor.

"Every shadow?" asked River, shining her light into every dark corner.

"No. But any shadow."

"So what do we do?" River asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Daleks… aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans… back of the neck. Vashta Nerada…" here The Doctor turned and looked at River with straight, worried face. "Run. Just run." he finished.

"Run? Run where?" asked River her voice becoming more anxious.

"This is an index point." said The Doctor standing up looking at Strackman. "There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

"Don't look at me. I haven't memorized the schematics." he said quickly.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." yelled Donna as The Doctor ran to check it out. Everyone had their eyes glued to The Doctor, except Jenny. She was still staring at Proper Dave, or to be more precise, was staring at his shadow. "Dad." she said but he didn't here her.

"You're right! Brilliant!" shouted The Doctor in joy. "That's why I like the little shop."

"Dad." Jenny tried again, but Proper Dave shouted over her. "Ok, let's move it."

"No, stop!" shouted Jenny. Proper Dave stopped in mid-step as Jenny looked over at her dad and looked back at Proper Dave's shadow. The Doctor followed her eyesight and saw what she was so worried about. "Actually, Proper Dave, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay where you are for a moment?"

"Why?" he asked looking from The Doctor to Jenny.

"I'm sorry." he said walking up to Proper Dave. "I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." Everyone looked down and saw that there were in fact two shadows jutting out from behind Proper Dave. "That's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" asked Proper Dave relatively calm.

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor instructed.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." reassured River.

"Of course we're not leaving you." confirmed The Doctor. "Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor by my bag." said Proper Dave still appearing calm but The Doctor could see the terror shining clearly in his eyes. Anita moved to get it as The Doctor yelled out a warning, "Don't cross his shadow!" Anita maneuvered carefully around Proper Dave's shadows and handed the helmet to The Doctor. "Now," continued The Doctor as he placed the helmet on Proper Dave's head. "The rest of you, helmets back on and seal up. We'll need everything we've got."

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." said Donna.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." he replied.

"How are we safe?" asked Donna panic seeping into her voice.

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up." Donna gave a roll of her eyes as The Doctor yelled over to River. "Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits?" said Strackman panicking. "Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left! She's just a pile of bones and nothing now; she's nothing."

"Hey! Shut up and have some respect for the dead." said Jenny glaring at Strackman as she stalked over to him. "Just listen to The Doctor and River, they're trying to keep you alive even though they _reeally_ don't like you. Now, put your helmet on and quit being a pain in everyone's ass." No said anything, they just looked at Jenny poke Strackman in the chest and stare him down. Strackman's eyes widened, he wasn't used to being shouted at in such a way especially by someone who was a good head and a half short than him. He looked over at The Doctor who smiled and gave a nod of his head. "I'd do it if I were you." he said with a smirk. Donna and River also had smirks on their faces; both of them thinking how much Jenny was like The Doctor. They were relatively pleasant until someone pushed them too far; then it was like staring into the mouth of a hungry lion. Strackman nervously glanced back down at Jenny, who hadn't stopped glaring at him, and slowly pulled on his helmet. "Professor, the suits, what can we do with the suits?" The Doctor asked again looking at River.

"We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400%, make it a tougher meal." she replied.

"Ok." said The Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver. He placed it on the front of Proper Dave's suit and turned it on. For a second all that could be heard was the sonic pulsing. "800%. Pass it on." he said holding out the screwdriver to River.

"Gotcha." said River holding up what looked to be another sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" asked The Doctor in confusion.

"It's a screwdriver." simply said River.

"It's sonic." said The Doctor still confused.

"Yeah, I know." said River with a small smirk as she went around the room working on all the suits. The Doctor stared at her for a second, wondering who she was; he knew that the mystery of Professor River Song was going to haunt him for a long time. "With me. Come on!" he yelled grabbing Donna and Jenny's hands and running out of the room by way of the little shop. "Ooh, what we doing? Are we shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" asked Donna as The Doctor let go of their hands and began punching things into a machine in the corner of the shop. "No talking, just moving. Try it, right." said The Doctor quickly ushering the two women to stand on a platform next to the machine.

"Dad, what…what are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Stand there in the middle. It's a teleport." he said as he punched in a few more things on the teleport main console. "Down the middle. Can't send the others. Tardis won't recognize them."

"What you doin'?" Donna asked.

"Dad, no you can't! We can help." said Jenny as she made a move to get off the teleport.

"No, Stay There!" he yelled causing Jenny to freeze. "You two don't have suits. You're not safe."

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are, and I for one am not leaving you."

"I'm not leaving either. I can help, the living room…" said Jenny.

"Donna, Jenny, let me explain." said The Doctor as he threw the switch that activated the teleport causing Jenny and Donna to start disappearing. "Ohh, that's how you do it!" said The Doctor in triumph and relief; both of his girls were safe. But neither of those emotions lasted very long because as soon as he had said that Jenny jumped off the platform. "No, no, no, no, no! Jenny, why did you do that!" yelled The Doctor advancing on his daughter.

"Because you need me!" she yelled back.

"No, I need you to be safe." he said grabbing her arm tightly and walking both of them back over to the console, but Jenny put up a fight. "The little girl, she's a part of this Library."

"I don't care, you're going to the Tardis. Do you not remember anything about our talk after Agatha." How could Jenny forget that; The Doctor had lectured for a good solid hour on how she shouldn't jump into things, which was complete irony as he almost always jumped into dangerous situations without a plan.

"She's the only one who care save us!" yelled Jenny as she watched The Doctor re-enter the coordinates.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" said The Doctor.

"After Evangelista died, I shut my eyes again, only this time Dr. Moon told the girl that only she can save us and then he looked right at me. He knew I was there the whole time. You need me cause I can cross over and try to figure out what's really going on." The Doctor studied Jenny. He really didn't want her here because it was so dangerous, but she was right; she was able to get information that none of them could. "Alright, you may stay, but only if you follow my rules. 1. Do not leave my side, ever. 2. Listen to me no matter what and 3. Do not close your eyes unless I say so and only for a minute. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." replied Jenny solemnly, she wanted to argue on a few points, but knew that would do more harm than good.

"Doctor!" came River's voice from the other room and The Doctor, grabbing Jenny's hand, ran back to the others. When they came to a stop they saw River looking at Proper Dave in confusion and relief. "The second shadow… it's gone." she said. The Doctor and Jenny looked down and sure enough it had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked The Doctor.

"It's just gone." said Proper Dave turning this and that while The Doctor looked him over. "I looked 'round. One shadow, see?"

"Does that mean we can leave?" asked River. "I don't want to hang around here."

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offense." said Strackman.

"Shut up, Mr. Lux." said River.

"Really, how has no one killed you yet; you're intolerable" said Jenny glaring at the man.

"Did you feel anything?" The Doctor asked Proper Dave. "Like an energy transfer, anything at all?"

"No. No, but, look. It's gone." he replied turning around in circles.

"Does that mean he's safe?" asked Other Dave.

"Stop there. Stop. Stop. Stop there. Stop moving." quickly said The Doctor and Proper Dave froze mid circle. "They're never just gone, and they never give up." He whipped of his screwdriver and knelt on the floor sonicing Proper Dave's remaining shadow. "Well, this one's benign." he said in relief.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" suddenly said Proper Dave.

"No one. They're fine." said The Doctor looking up at the man in worry as he stood up.

"No, seriously, turn them back on." said Proper Dave in a no nonsense tone.

"They are on." said Jenny.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Proper Dave continued his voice quickly changing to panic.

"Dave, turn around." said The Doctor. Proper Dave slowly began to retrace his circle pattern. "What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" he said stopping with his face towards the group. There was only one problem, the inside of his helmet was completely black, they couldn't even see an outline of Proper Dave's face. "Dave, I want you to stay still, absolutely still." said The Doctor. Proper Dave suddenly began to rigidly jerk about and there was a strange sort of sound coming from his suit; almost like a sucking sound. Jenny stiffened herself when she heard that; she had heard that noise before. "No, no, no." she said softly taking a step back.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave." frantically asked The Doctor as Proper Dave's twitching stopped and he stood still again. "I'm fine. I'm ok. I'm…I'm fine." he said in a monotone voice.

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still." said The Doctor.

"He doesn't really have a choice now." said Jenny her voice wavering.

"What do you mean Jenny?" asked River as Proper Dave once again said that he was ok and fine.

"That jerking and sound, I've seen it before… when Evangelista was killed." Everyone slowly looked over at Proper Dave, if Jenny was right then that would mean. "I'm ok. I'm…I'm fine. I… can't… why can't I? I… can't… why can't I? I… can't… why can't I?" said Proper Dave over and over again. The realization hit everyone at the same time; no one really needed to look at his neural transmitter to know what had happened. "He's gone. He's ghosting." said River.

"Then why is he still standing?" asked Strackman.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" suddenly said Proper Dave his voice strong again. The Doctor slowly shuffled closer to Proper Dave as he again repeated, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor, don't." said River in fear.

"Dave, can you hear me?" he asked as Proper Dave again said, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Just as The Doctor was inches away, Proper Dave suddenly grabbed The Doctor by the shoulders and forced him to the ground. "DAD!" screamed Jenny as she saw her father's face contort with pain. She moved toward him but only got a step before River wrapped her arms around her waist and held her in place. The Doctor looked up at the helmet above him and saw a skeleton appeared from the darkness in the helmet; it was all that was left of Proper Dave. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" the skeleton asked again. Everyone took a step back when they saw the skeleton inside the helmet and that was just what Jenny needed. She yanked the sonic screwdriver from River's hand and jumped forward putting the tip of it again Proper Dave's suit. "Jenny, no!" shouted River.

"Let him go!" shouted Jenny and turned the screwdriver on sending massive shocks of electricity throughout the whole suit causing it to let go of The Doctor. "Back from it! Get back! Right back!" commanded The Doctor as he scrambled to his feet and pulled Jenny behind him. What happened next shocked and frightened everyone to the core; Proper Dave's suit began to walk towards them, albeit it wasn't moving very slowly but moving all the same. "Doesn't move very fast, does it?" said River.

"It's a swarm in a suit, but it's learning." said The Doctor.

"Dad, look!" said Jenny pointing to the ground around the infested spacesuit. There were now four shadows and three of them were moving very quickly towards the group of 6. "What do we do? Where do we go?" asked Strackman in panic.

"See that wall behind you?" said River pulling out another sonic device. "Duck!" she commanded. She fired the device at the wall and it cut a perfect square right through the wall. "Squareness gun!"

"You don't say." said Jenny with a roll of her eyes.

"Everybody out! Go, go, go! Move it! Move, move!" shouted River as they all escaped out the square hole with the swarm suit following slowly after them. "You said not every shadow." River said to The Doctor once they were all out.

"But _any_ shadow." he replied as the swarm suit came closer and once again said, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" shouted River taking The Doctor's hand in her own as they all took off down the hallway trying as best as they could to keep out of the shadows. They twisted down corridor after corridor until they had a considerable amount of distance between them and the swarm suit. They finally stopped and leaned heavily against the bookcases catching their breath. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began to work on the lights over their heads, but it wasn't really doing much except give of a soft glow. "What are you doing?" gasped Strackman.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." explained The Doctor.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan." asked River as she pulled out her own sonic screwdriver and began helping The Doctor.

"Your screwdriver…" began The Doctor but was cut off as the light they were working on gave a spark and turned on full power. "Looks exactly like mine." he finished.

"Yeah, you gave it to me." said River with a smile.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." said The Doctor.

"I'm not anyone." softly whispered River.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked in a voice that usually demanded an answer but River just smiled. "What's the plan?" she asked again.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under 5 hours, emergency program one will activate." he said.

"Take her home, yeah." simply said River.

"How do you know that?" asked Jenny walking up to her as The Doctor inspected his sonic screwdriver. "We need to get a shift on." said River ignoring Jenny's question.

"Why won't you answer our questions?" asked Jenny in frustration, but The Doctor's quiet words stopped her before she could continue her rant. "She's not there." he said his face clouding over in worry. Jenny and River looked at him, assuming that he was talking about Donna. "I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here is ancient." said River.

"Then where's Donna now? If she's not in the Tardis…" said Jenny fading out, terrible images of what Donna might be facing invading her mind and causing her to stop speaking.

"Donna Noble!" shouted The Doctor running up a near by service node. "There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" he asked. The node's 'head' began to turn around toward them, but it was a sight that they really didn't want to see. "Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved." There on the front of the 'head' piece was Donna's face.

"Donna." gasped The Doctor as Donna's face repeated her phrase.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" said River her sad eyes staring at the node as the node continued repeating. The Doctor reached up and traced two fingers along Donna's face. "Dad, what does this mean…" said Jenny her voice wavering.

"Oh, Donna. Remember what I said before about people donating faces like a lung or kidney after they die." said The Doctor softly never taking his eyes off of the node.

"Yeah, but what's tha…" said Jenny as realization struck her. "No… it… it can't… Donna… Donna!" she said tears falling down her face. From behind them they could hear the swarm infested suit coming closer still chanting its mantra of, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" yelled River tearing herself away from the node and running back to the others. The Doctor just stared at the node with Donna's face; guilt dripping from him in droves. He had killed her, he had brought her to this place and now she was dead. He could hear River telling everyone to run but he just couldn't move. River ran up to him and pulled on his arm. "Doctor! We've got to go, now!"

"No, I'm not leaving!" yelled Jenny tears still flowing down her face.

"Jenny, we have to." urged River.

"No!" yelled Jenny. The Doctor gave a shake of his head; he had lost Donna, but he still had Jenny to take care of. "Jenny, we're leaving now!" he commanded grabbing her arm, but she pulled away.

"No!" she cried.

"I'm sorry." said The Doctor as he threw his arms around her waist and dragged her back away from the swarm suit and the 'Donna' node. As they ran, The Library was filled with the swarm suit saying, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?", the 'Donna' node saying, "Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved.", and Jenny's heart wrenching cries of, "DONNA!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by writing a review.**


	8. Author's Note

AN –

Hello all. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am working on the next story, "Forest of the Dead". As all of you know, "Silence in the Library" is only half of the story. I have a lot on my plate at the moment, but I am still writing. The second half of the story (Forest of the Dead) will come out on Christmas Day. Hope you have enjoyed the stories so far.

- Crazyviolinist


End file.
